


Late Night Walk

by Aliencatking



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Collars, Exhibitionism, Leashes, M/M, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliencatking/pseuds/Aliencatking
Summary: Sebastian indulges his husbands kinks (and enjoys it more than he he thought he would)
Relationships: Abigail/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Emily/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Late Night Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Just some horny shit about one of my farmer characters and his husband. I use dick and cunt to refer to the farmers genitals. Also farmer squirts, couldnt add that in tags. NOT PROF READ BTW!!! Sorry for any typos lol

Sebastian and Farmer Jupiter had been married for almost a year now. In that time span Sebastian's learned /alot/ about Jupiter. Sebastian knew he was polyamorous from the beginning, but he didn't know that his love had a kinky side to him.

Jupiter was horny, and perverted. He liked to tease and ruin Sebastian, but he also liked to be tied up, and filled. One day Jupiter admitted how hot he found it when Sebastian referred to him as a puppy. Sebastian had just been making fun of his excitable and needy personality, he didn't expect it to end like this.

After weeks of slowly getting the nervous emo comfortable, he found himself holding onto a leash that connected down to his dear husband. Jupiter was already worked up, having a tail butt plug and a vibrator in. He looked up at Sebastian panting.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? Won't you be cold only wearing those thigh highs?" Sebastian managed to get out, blushing thru his bangs. The purple haired pup just nodded enthusiastically, collar jangling against the chain leash. Putting a hand over his face Sebastian readied himself, taking a deep breath, then opening the front door.

It was almost 1 am, the only person that could be out right now was Abigail, and Jupiter was more than willing for her to see the little show he was putting on. As he bounced forward on all four limbs he sway his hips, wagging his tail, tongue hanging out of his mouth. Sebastian shyly followed behind him as they walked past the bus stop. From behind Jupiter he could see just how excited this all was making him, Jupiter's dick was slick and glistening in the moonlight. Sebastian could feel his jeans tighten and he bit his lip looking ahead of them, so as to not make this walk too miserable for himself.

After walking past the town, thru the park, and into the mountains they took the back path to the farm. Sebastian was struggling, his only true view was Jupiters ass and dick, tail shwoshing teasingly over it. He looked delicious and Sebastian was mad they weren't home yet. There was a rustling and slight light in the blushes ahead, oh god it was Abigail. In a panic Sebastian pulled the leash turning Jupiters head towards him, earning a moan from the farmer, who looked up at his husband with loving eyes. Realistically Sebastian knew it was ok Abigail saw them, it didn't stop him from staring like a dear caught in headlights as her head rose out of the bushes, queued on by Jupiters moan.

The two Stardew Valley natives stared at eachother wide eyed and blushing. The lack of attention from Sebastian after pulling Jupiters collar caused a confused whimper as Jupiter stared up at his lover. Sebastian was brought back into the situation as he realized he left Jupiter hanging. He bit his lip, "Uhh,, i just wanted to say that you've been such a good boy on this walk." The pup lit up at the praise, still confused what was going on with his hubby but none the less satisfied. 

Jupiter turned back around to continue his walk, Abigail already hidden from sight. She has fed off of Sebastian's horny nervous energy and slid back down into the bushes, turning off her lamp and hearing Sebastian praise the farmer. As she hears them jingle by she could feel a throbbing warmth in her pants. Fuck, Jupiter was gonna pay for making her this horny later, for now she'd let him have his night with Sebastian.

As they rounded the corner back into farmland Sebastian could feel himself getting desperate as his thought what he would do to the stupid pup once inside. Jupiter nudged the front door open with his head, turning around to see a red faced and hard Sebastian quickly shutting the door behind them. Smiling brightly at his flustered husband Jupiter leaned his head into Sebastian's leg, only to feel his collar yanked as he was dragged up to meet a dangerously lewd faced Sebastian. Dragging Jupiter to the bed Sebastian used his other hand to quickly undo his pants. Sebastian threw Jupiter onto the bed, looking down to see him panting with a wide smile and open legs. Fuck.

He wrapped his fingers around the cord that attached to the vibrator in Jupiter, pulling it out and throwing it to the side. Sebastian moved Jupiters legs above his head, putting Jupiters dripping cunt and cute tail on full display. The emo man slowly pushed two fingers inside the farmer, Jupiter was probably far beyond ready now but he just wanted to make sure. He felt Jupiter flex around him as he moved his fingers, he couldn't fucking take this anymore he needed his dick inside Jupiter /now/.

Pulling his pants and underwear all the way down he aligned himself with Jupiter, putting his hand on the farmers leg for support. As he slowly slid the tip in he let out an airy moan, Jupiter panted beneath him. Sebastian scooted closer to Jupiter, sinking his cock deeper. He moved his hand so he now had them both on Jupiters legs, holding them down. Slowly he started a pace, moving himself in and out, sighing with his eyes closed. Once hilted fully inside he moved more over Jupiter looking him in his eyes, "You're a fucking pervert you know that right?" He tightened around Sebastian, moaning but still nodding yes. 

He pulled out till only the head was inside, "You're such a nasty fucking pup." He slammed their hips together, both moaning, "Begging me for weeks to take you on a walk like this." Sebastian sped his pace up, Jupiter moaning beneath him. "Do you know how embarrassing this was? Ohh but i'd do it again for my lil pup." Bottoming out he held himself still, feeling Jupiter twitch around him. "You were so fucking wet that whole time, Bet you wanted the whole town to see you like that huh?" Grabbing the leash he pulled Jupiter closer, "You want everyone to see how much of a whore little doggy you are." Sebastian slamed hard into Jupiter, getting a loud moan out of the farmer, "But they won't, your my little fuck pup aren't you?" Ramming repeatedly into him Jupiter nodded enthusiastically tongue hanging out of his mouth.

While pulling the leash Sebastian used his other hand to grab Jupiter's hair, "Use your words puppy." Jupiter closed and opened his mouth, preparing to say his first words in hours, "I'm yours Sebastian," he wrapped his arms around him and moaned as Sebastian continued his pace, "I belong to you Sebastian, I'm, *pant* your little fuck pup." Sebastian groaned pulling Jupiter up for a sloppy and passionate kiss. His thrusts started to stutter but grow in power as Sebastian desperately chased an orgasm. Jupiter was getting close, feeling Sebastian desperately ram into him. Throwing his head back, tongue hanging out drooling onto himself, Jupiter squeezed his legs around Sebastian. Feeling Jupiter's insides squeeze alongside his legs drove Sebastian crazy as he harshly rammed inside. Cumming with a long moan Jupiter could feel himself squirt in between himself and his partner, making a mess of the bed. 

Sebastian bottomed out into Jupiter releasing his seed and gutturally moan as his partner continued to splash between them. Once they had both calmed down, Sebastian pulled his mostly soft cock out with a pop, and flopped down next to Jupiter. Turning over he ran a hand thru his pups hair, "Good boy." Jupiter beamed and leaned over to kiss Sebastian. The farmer sat up and looked down at the mess they made, "Sebby, go jump in the shower. Im gonna throw our bed stuffs in the wash but i'll meet you in there, ok?" Jupiter looked down at him with a soft smile.

Sighing Sebastian stood up and started to walk over to bathroom, "Ugh i'm tired but your right." Jupiter slapped his ass as he walked by, earning a yelp from Sebastian, "Thanks for indulging me tonight babe, i know it was tough for you, but you did great!! I'm so happy." Flushing at the compliment Sebastian shooed off the praise with his hand, "Pshh, nah. It was fine, i'd do anything for you Jupe." He smiled warmly at his husband as he stepped into the bathroom and started the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see Abigails payback or anything else rly let me know! Sorry if the ending is weird i didn't rly know how to end and didnt wanna drop a load of fluff on yall in the form of their after sex glow lmao. They love eachother alot💖


End file.
